


Henry Stickmin: Oneshots!

by GriffonIgnite



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Battle, Betrayal, Blood, Cyborgs, Flashbacks, Free Man Ending | FM (Henry Stickmin), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Paranoia, Recovery, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffonIgnite/pseuds/GriffonIgnite
Summary: Oneshot collection for the beloved Henry Stickmin fandom!
Comments: 37
Kudos: 31





	1. Requests

Hi there! I decided to open my very own oneshot collection for one of my now all time favourite fandoms, Henry Stickmin! I'll be able to do anything to bring your ideas to life! (Just no smuts, I'm bad at them and I'm not the biggest fan of them. Sorry to disappoint some of you.) Any ship fics? Any adventures you wanna see? Well you came to one of the correct places for the job! 

To submit your story idea, use the following form:

Title:  
Relationship: (if any)  
Ocs?: (Yours or mine, this is optional)  
Characters:  
Description:  
Additional info: 

And this isn't going to interfere with my ongoing story, this is just a place where everyone can submit what they want to be reality and a little place for me to take some breaks from it if I need to!

If you're ready, then bring out your ideas! Anything is possible! (Except for smuts, of course.)


	2. The Soldier's Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the apprehension of the Toppat Clan, Rupert discovers Dave as a prisoner during his mission to search for any captives. Taking him back to the military camp to catch up on each other's lives is something he would never regret doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Summerspeck for making this become reality! And congrats on becoming the first person to make a request! Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you imagined it!

The last fraction of the Toppat Clan marched down the bridge that connected with the rocket and the ground, all held at gunpoint with their hands raised as a sign that they surrendered for real this time. Thanks to all of them being inside the rocket and the doors getting locked, and their new leader beaten, it was an extremely easy job for the military.

As the criminals were hauled away, Galeforce sent a special team to search the inside of the rocket to find if they have any prisoners, most notably, Dave Panpa. The former policeman went missing for a few months after the incident with the Tunisian Diamond, none of his co-workers at the museum know what became of him and doesn't have the knowledge that he's alive. Nobody was able to pinpoint where exactly he was. The Toppat Clan was heavily suspected of being responsible for his disappearance, due to the mayor getting discovered as a member of the organization and was planning to smuggle the diamond away to the Toppats.

When the airship they have at their disposal was brought down, the brig had no one inside. Many people straight up concluded that the clan isn't the ones behind the kidnapping, or that the security guard is dead. But an interrogation with the previous leader of the Toppats, Reginald Copperbottom, debunked all of those theories and sent them down the drain, but never revealed his specific location.

Rupert Price, if he had to be honest, was distraught at hearing the news of his former colleague going missing. Sure, they haven't been the closest of friends, they've only known each other for around a week before the incident which resulted in him getting fired from his job, he still harboured some care for him. He even tried to stand up for him when his workplace was considering whether or not the other male should be disqualified from the force for his negligence.

Which was the reason why he volunteered to be the leader of the team. He was so lucky he managed to land a spot on the higher-up soldiers of the government, he probably wouldn't gotten chosen otherwise.

"Cells are located on wing seven of the rocket, past armoury seven. I need you to get there, free any prisoners who may be imprisoned and get out with them alright?" General Galeforce's voice which sounded like static thanks to the way of communication echoed through his ears, giving one last brief rundown as he and the little team established are walking to where he instructed them to go to.

"Copy that general." Rupert stated into his walkie talkie, gaze shifting onto the other soldiers who are apart of the team, who nodded to indicate that they understood what has to be completed. This is their last chance to see if the theory is true. If not...

They walked past a whole load of soldiers taking away the assets on the rocket, all of them being in boxes ranging from small to huge. Some of them were so big that they had to drive a forklift into the space station to get them out of here. He may hate the Toppat Clan, but the higher ranked soldier has to give them a little credit for managing to stuff all of 'their' possessions into such big boxes.

Continuing to press forward, the group eventually passed by the seventh armoury, the last stop before arriving at their desired destination. From what you can see, it was almost completely empty, most of the weapons have been carried out by other teams made to take care of any stolen valuables or anything that can be used to directly harm someone. You know, swords, guns, grenades, the basics.

The hallway that contained the cells have the metallic doors that lead to them shut tight, the only thing that can keep them closed if you don't bust your way through them is a little device attached to the walls next to the doors that requires a passcode to let anyone into the cells.

Luckily, the general was ahead of time.

"Open up all cells, any captives found must be escorted out of the rocket immediately." Rupert instructed, gesturing his hand to the metal doors to make what he said more clear to the others. Not that he thinks they're stupid, he just wanted the message to be more out there.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said in unison, saluting to the leader of the operation before scattering to the cell doors to begin the task given at hand.

The higher ranked soldier, soon after the rest of the group started doing what he told them to do, began performing what needs to be done as well. His eyes laid upon one of the closer cells, one that isn't occupied by one of the soldiers or was already open. Holding his hand up to the device on the wall, he danced his fingers over the numbers, each button emitting a small green glow with each successful digit put in.

The doors slid beside as the code required to access what is behind them detected the correct numbers they expect to be put in, smoothly moving apart to show who was cut off from the world for so long.

It was someone he never knew he would see again, and he's so happy to see him alive after all this time of wondering.

"Dave?"

The said man was suspended above the ground, magnetic metallic cuffs closed tightly around his hands, the main reason why he's above the floor of the little space, electricity crackling ever so slightly on the wire that connects the restraints together. The security guard appears to be asleep, as indicated by his eyes drooped shut and his body unresponsive, he seems to retain the ability to continue breathing, so no 'he's dead' claims are going to make the cut.

Rupert, wasting no time, quickly went to the monitor and activated the feature where it releases the prisoner from his restraints, the electricity stopping in a heartbeat and the cuffs let their grip slip from it's target, causing the man to fall onto the ground with nothing left to hang him up in the air now awake, surprised by the sudden action performed.

Dave rubbed his wrists from how sore they became when having metallic cuffs clamped onto them for a long period of time, the redness which mixed itself in his skin is definitely a sign. He then turned his head up to see who freed him from the uncomfortable shackles, irises becoming wide at the sight of a familiar yet almost unrecognizable face. "Rupert?"

The other nodded, looking down to for his eyes to connect with his own. The expression of shock never leaving for even a second. "Dave...you were missing. Thought something happened to you after you got fired."

"I did, and well, I'm not proud of the way on how I got here in the first place." Dave responded, managing to getting back on his feet, despite the temptation to just sit on the floor and not move at all starting to set into his mindset. He hasn't moved since...now? Days? Weeks? Time was irrelevant to him during captivity, was that how prisoners feel when they get locked up for a long time?

"You can talk about your experience later, right now we should get you rested up, you look like you're not doing good." Rupert advised, helping the security guard to walk out of the enclosed space. The window being to only reminder that a world is out there.

As they were exiting the cell, Rupert called out to the rest of the group in the hallway, to get to know if any prisoners other than Dave have been discovered. "Are any captives found?"

One of the soldiers came up to them, coming out from an opened cell to give the report properly. "No sir, other than the one you found, nobody."

"Thank you Amber, I'll inform the general of the mission and we can get out of here." Rupert stated, glancing over at the security guard, seeing the little smile and spark of happiness in his irises at hearing the news of his fate. He was free.

It made him smile too. Knowing that he helped a former colleague of his, even if it took a long time to fulfill that.

.~.~

The camp the government established in the jungle hasn't changed much since the arrest, the only different things are soldiers taking Toppats to police cars, trucks, helicopters, anything to send them to a prison where they will spend a good chuck of their lives behind metal bars for several crimes, the most prominent ones being stealing and breaking and entering. Wasn't really that surprising.

Rupert had turned down an offer to help load in the last remaining Toppat Clan members in exchange to go see Dave, who he was escorting to the tent for anyone who needed a rest from tiring missions. After a long time of spending months in an enclosed space, the security guard was understandably shocked at how beautiful and big the outside world was compared to the small cell he had the displeasure of staying in against his own will. He definitely needs a change of pace with the indoors.

"Shouldn't you be uh helping the others?" Dave asked, walking into the tent that contained the desired destination they were heading to. "I mean, I appreciate your concern and all, but you really shouldn't be skipping your duties for my wellbeing."

"They don't mind, they're already hauling off the last of them anyway. As long as I know that you're doing okay, taking a break from my duties doesn't bother me." Rupert responded, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. He did stuff like this several times before, so it wasn't exactly new to him, he understands why the other questions it though.

Dave let out a small sigh at the answer. "If that's what you really want, then I'll let it slide. Just don't want you getting fired." That last word rang bells to the past he never wanted to be reminded of again. His disqualification from the police force is the sole reason why his life turned upside down.

Rupert gave a nod of understanding to the other, reaching one of the rooms built for the purpose of sleep and relaxation for tired soldiers. "The general won't question anything, as long as we aren't doing something illegal." He pulled open one of the doors that leads to a sanctuary away from the duties of a soldier.

Entering the interior of the space, it looked more like a dorm you'd see in college. You know, living quarters, beds, a kitchen, the basic things for a cozy stay. The walls painted in a beautiful cream colour, contrasting the darker shade of the carpet lying on the ground. A definite improvement on the small cell for sure.

Dave let out a gasp at the sight of the room, it's been so long since he saw a fully decked out place, everything felt foreign to him. He got so used to seeing a non furnished space, but can you really blame him for that? Anyone who's in captivity for months would feel the same way when they finally get released.

Rupert smiled softly at the other's reaction, months of being concealed from the world has taken its toll on him, so it's only natural if he gets surprised at seeing things, even everyday objects or places. He walked towards one of the beds, the one which is closer to the window that is projecting sunlight through the translucent glass. He sat down on the soft and comfortable mattress, patting the side of the bed as a gesture for the security guard to come and sit next to him, not wanting him to feel left out, even though it's just them both in the room.

The younger male went over and sat down next to the higher ranked soldier, feeling how comfy the bed is immediately after sitting down. "So, how did you get into the government? Did they...did they fire you too?"

"No, they didn't. Though I would've deserved it anyway for being a bad partner to you, I should've been the one to get fired, not you." Rupert responded to the question, his mind rewinding his memories to his police days, remembering how hard he tried to convince the force that Dave shouldn't be fired, all of his words just not mattering to the other police officers and ultimately, the votes outweighed any attempt to change their minds. To this day he still feels bad about it.

"You aren't a bad partner. Sure you were a little bossy but you aren't the worst." Dave stated, smirking a little bit when the other had the 'why you little' look to his face, the grin indicating that it's more playful than anything though.

"Hey, I'm not bossy!" Rupert countered.

"You are though." Dave argued.

"No I'm not!"

"You were a little to me."

"Still that doesn't count! It's just a little!"

"Even a little bit counts."

By the end of that conservation filled with denial and playful teasing, the two were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"This is-this is why I like hanging around with you." Rupert said between laughs and the need for breathing after a while of exploding with laughter. Not literally or course. He wasn't a bomb that is set to combust from fits of giggles.

Dave's laughs soon reduced to the occasional snickers. A wide smile crossing his face for lightening up the mood. His optimistism shown off, it's still there even after months of isolation. "So, how did you get into the army then?"

The laughing calmed down over time, and Rupert got his composure back. "After a while of being in the police force and rising above the ranks, I thought that I could do more work, more so than a policeman, so I joined the military for that purpose."

"What about you? How did you fare in the museum as a security guard?" It was the older's turn to ask a question.

"Well, it was fine, for the most part anyway. Got to see the exhibits up close and guarding them from intruders, and welcoming anyone inside who wishes to see them. I was partnered up with this guy, Kurt was it? Anyway, he's a little uh, mean to put it nicely. He already hated his job, and he looks like he's always in a bad mood, but he isn't too bad I suppose, just thought he needed some time for him to open up is all." Dave said, still in his optimistic state as he told the other about the his experience with working as a security guard at the museum.

"How much of a jerk was he?" Rupert asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. It was more out of curiosity than anything.

"If I can put it on a scale from one to ten, then I'll give it a five, maybe even a six? He seems more grumpy than mean." Dave shrugged his shoulders, remembering when he told Kurt about how he got fired from his policeman job and the male telling him to shut up. It was more out of annoyance than the need to be a jerk, he could tell that.

"How did you put up with his behaviour?" If he was in his position, Rupert would've done something to make sure his partner wasn't a big pain, not to say that he can do a better job than him, just that he would do something different than him.

Dave chuckled a little, once again shrugging his shoulders. "Trust me, I've dealt with worse people before. He wasn't so bad, just a bit difficult to adjust to his personality. He actually stood up for me on one occasion."

Rupert gave a simple nod. "I see."

The security guard took the opportunity to ask another question about the higher ranked soldier. "So uh, what was involved during your training in the army?"

"It was like you expect from shows and comics that have training scenes. Push-ups, hand-to-hand combat, riding a tank, you know. It was quite fun, if I had to be honest, the only things that aren't so great was having a strict captain in charge of overseeing your training and getting the occasional back pains here and there. But it's still fun, nonetheless." Rupert responded, motioning with his hands when talking about the training he has to go through to qualify as a soldier.

"That sounds great-" Dave was about to finish his response when all of a sudden, he felt tears welling up in his irises, vision getting blurry as each passing second went by, his body trembling, his breathing becoming rapid, almost hyperventilating. He felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest at any given moment, like every emotion that corresponds with thinking bad of one's own self was breaking it down bit by bit and his heart wants to escape his body to be free from the torment it was being inflicted with by such painful emotions.

Rupert immediately saw what was happening to the other male's body, and his entire behaviour in general. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his voice soft as to not disturb anyone else who are in the resting tent too, and to try and calm him down. He has no clue as to what triggered this to occur, but it might have something to do with experiencing isolation for nearly a year. It was quite easy to figure out, not having contact with the outside world is enough to break even the most enthusiastic, or at least take away some of their original happiness they used to feel on a daily basis.

Dave was shaking, something told him that someone would get him, even though he's in the safety of the government now. The paranoia doesn't end there, as something else was telling him it's all a dream and that he's still trapped in a cell he never wanted to be in for such a long period of time that he lost count of it, even if it felt too real to be a dream. He felt dizzy and nauseous, feeling like the world was spinning around. The tears dropping from his eyes as they got so big they couldn't fit inside of them anymore. "N-no..." He managed an answer to the question which is filled to the brim with worry. Rapidly breathing, hyperventilating uncontrollably at this point in time, body trembling, tears falling, heart can't taking anything anymore. It was so scary to feel all of this at once. "Them...time...painful..." Making a sentence was difficult in the current stage he's in, hyperventilation being the main problem

Acting on instinct, the older male placed both of his hands on the younger man's shoulders, trying to bring him back from the panic inducing state he was thrown into. "You're alright! You're safe now! You're free from that place!" In a somewhat rough manner, he wiped away the tears that dropped from his irises to the bed or floor, dampening the cloth made to create the furniture.

It kind of helped, kind of being the keyword here. The hyperventilating was slowing down, but that's about it. Everything else was still the same, nothing had changed other then the rapid breathing. Well, the former policeman can talk properly again, so maybe that's a plus. Maybe.

"It feels like a ruse, like everything isn't real and I'm just dreaming and when I wake up I'm still going to be in that awful cell!" Dave was practically out of breath by the time he spoke out that full sentence. It feels and looks real, but he doesn't want to believe it, even with his optimistism still there and how many times he tries to stay on the bright side. The aftermath of him staying in an enclosed space for such a long time took it's toll a lot more effectively as you thought. Even the most cheerful can become to most broken.

"You may not believe it, but it is real! This is reality! Listen to me!" Rupert tried a different approach to calm the security guard down from his mental breakdown, hugging him. It was quite clear to him that just explaining isn't doing anything good to help. Perhaps a reminder of human contact could work? He wouldn't place his bets on it, but it's certainly worth a shot. Gently wrapping his arms around his body, he began to rub soothing circles on his back, not caring if the tears stained anywhere on him, focusing all of his attention on comforting the male.

Dave immediately hugged back, whether it was out of fear or gratitude is unclear, but regardless of either of them being true, the most important thing is that he's slowly but surely calming down from the breakdown. He still doesn't know how it happened, was it something that was picked up during captivity?

"T-thanks." The former policeman said, voice calm and composed again. His body stopped trembling, his heart finally brought back to normal after all of the negativity was chased out, tears no longer coming to his eyes. "Sorry about-about that. I'm not sure what happened." His tone was apologetic, afraid that he upset the other with his mental breakdown.

Rupert shook his head, sensing the guilt inside of him. "No, it's alright. I would've done the same if it were me. It's not your fault, none of this was your fault." He wasn't exactly the best with comfort, but he's trying, and that's the most important thing, other than Dave of course.

Dave smiled a little, but it looked bright. His optimistism still shone through, that's good. "I'm not sure where to go. I can't go back to the museum, it's been so long since I last shown up, they probably already disqualified me." Even if he uses his abduction as a reason, the main reason actually, its more than likely not going to work. Not informing anyone at your workplace that you aren't going to be attending work for an extended period of time is against the rules, regardless if you have a good reason or not.

"Join the military?" Rupert's words caught him off guard, speechless really.

"Pardon?"

"You can join the government. It'll provide you with protection and new co-workers, and a fresh new start after what you went through. What do you say? You don't have to accept if you don't want to, it's just an offer."

Dave contemplating on the decision given to him. On one hand, an opportunity for a new job and hopefully one he can actually keep without his personality ruining things, like his forgetfulness as an example, it was the main reason why he got fired from his original job, all because he forgot to check a package. On the other hand, refusing would likely send his life tumbling down the hill of misfortune that was created, he couldn't really think of anything that is beneficial for him if he declined.

Finally, after a moment of silence between them, he gave his answer. "I'll take it."

Rupert was expecting him to accept, due to his situation with finding a suitable work position, but it still took him by surprise. "Great! I'll take you to the gener to inform him of your request to join." He stood up from the soft and comfy bed, a little upset of having to dismiss himself from the mattress, but nothing was going to get done if he just sat here.

Dave got up from the bed at the same time as he did, that bright smile having no sign of leaving anytime soon. The two walked on over to the door, Rupert doing the honours of twisting the doorknob open, allowing them access to the outside world beyond the room. They went out of the space, the older making sure to close the door before they began the trek to the general is.

Looks like things are finally becoming good for Dave, a light shining in his otherwise dark reality. He's going to become stronger than ever before, nothing is going to stop him.


End file.
